


Manipulation

by itsthedetails



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learned how to manipulate people long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation

  
Dean learned manipulation at a very young age. It wasn’t a lesson taught to him by his father the way Sam thinks it is. Sam was really his teacher. At the age of three Sammy’s big brown puppy eyes and chubby baby cheeks attracted lots of attention, but it was his tears that showed Dean the way.

His father had taken both Sam and Dean to the grocery store with him for what he termed ‘only the necessary supplies.’ Dean can’t even remember what Sammy spotted on the shelf, maybe a bright brand-named box of cereal, from his perch on the seat in the shopping cart. He leaned halfway out of the cart reaching for it and asking his daddy for the treat.

John gently shook his head and told Sammy that he was sorry, but it wasn’t on their list. That’s when it happened. Sammy’s eyes welled up with big fat tears and he raised his voice crying out, “Please, Daddy, want. Please.”

John froze for a moment, looking torn between his baby son practically begging for nothing more than a three dollar box of sugar cereal, the handful of coupons and wad of cash in his one hand and the container of milk in the other.

Looking back Dean thinks every female’s ovaries in viewing distance of that scene exploded watching father and son.

For a moment John probably calculated what else they could skimp on so he could give Sammy what he wanted, but really with their limited cash supply it just wasn’t in the cards.

Sammy’s crying had gotten impossibly louder begging still, “Please, Daddy.”

Not knowing what else to do, John handed their shopping list, the coupons and the money to Dean and lifted Sam from the cart. He walked from the store whispering softly into Sammy’s ear and rubbing his back.

Dean collected the last items on the list and maneuvered the cart to the check-out counter. As he watched the check-out girl put his bags back in the cart he noticed there was one too many and he said, “That one’s not mine.”

She smiled down at him and pointed out the front window of the store at a lady loading groceries into the back of a beat-up old station wagon. “She said that this was for you.”

When Dean peeked into the bag he found the box of cereal Sammy was crying about plus an extra carton of milk and loaf of bread.

***

The next time Sammy’s tears get them a little something extra it’s anything but an accident. It’s the same scenario, just a different small town, different grocery store. This time they were all the way to the check-out counter waiting in line.

Dean really wanted a candy bar. It had been a while since his dad had any extra money to buy them a treat and standing next to the display by the register he briefly considered grabbing a few and stuffing them in his jacket, but he was too scared his dad would yell at him later so he just stared. When he looked up he saw the lady in front of them on line watching him. She smiled at him and he was reminded of the lady who bought Sammy’s cereal. Before he can process what he’s done he reached out to Sammy’s chubby leg, kicking through the hole in the seat of the shopping cart, and pinched him, hard.

In seconds Sam’s big eyes filled with tears and he was wailing. John whipped around, but couldn’t see any reason for Sam’s tears. He scrubbed a hand over his face, weariness evident in his eyes. Since the crying was drawing attention again he shoved their cash at Dean and took Sam from the store again. The lady in front of him was still smiling at Dean when she asked, “Do think if you brought your brother a treat he’d be good for your dad?”

Dean smiled his biggest smile and nodded his head. She picked up two of the chocolate bars Dean had been staring at earlier and added them to her purchases.

***

Dean’s not surprised that Sam’s tears still get them a little extra. At twenty-two he still has those big wide eyes, he’s long since lost the chubby cheeks, but he’s gained those dimples that make women of all ages want to take care of him.

Since they were kids they’ve learned more than a few tricks with credit cards, but every now and then those big crocodile tears are more valuable than anything. In the time John’s been gone Dean hasn’t really felt up to hustling pool and all their credit cards were either lost the night of the accident or maxed out during their hospital stay. While they’re waiting for a new batch to come in Bobby floated them as much money as he could, but now that their out on the road again they’re on their own.

They pull into the gas station on fumes and if Dean fills the tank they’re going to have to forego dinner and maybe breakfast if they want to sleep anywhere other than the car tonight.

Dean fills the tank anyway and figures they’ll work something out. He goes into the little convenience store to get pay and finds Sam frozen by the counter holding a bottle of water. He’s seen that stricken look on Sam’s face too many times these last few weeks and he still doesn’t know how to make it go away.

He nudges his brother and looks at the older man Sam can’t tear his eyes from. He’s leaning at the counter talking to the woman working the register, he's in blue coveralls and has grease stains on his hands. Dean guesses he’s the mechanic in the garage attached to the gas station.

Dean turns back to Sam and he hears him whisper, “He smells just like dad,” before hauling ass out of the store.

The woman behind the counter looks up; concern in her face. Dean steps closer and he’s hit with it. It’s a mix of motor oil and Old Spice and Sam was right; the guy smells exactly like dad. He almost has to step back, but he collects himself and meets the woman’s questioning smile.

He shakes his head a little, “Sorry about my brother, something reminded him of our dad.” He doesn’t say that he’s gone, that their dad is dead, but he can tell that by the way the woman looks at him she knows.

She presses a few buttons on the cash register and tells him the total comes to ten dollars. Dean looks up and he knows he put at least double that in the tank, plus the bottle of water Sam took off with. He hands a bill over to the woman and returns her smile.

Dean learned manipulation at a very young age; this is the first time he’s regretted using Sam’s tears to get that little something extra.


End file.
